Seeking For Belongance
by deceitful truths
Summary: Four boys were to be merged into a friendship, woven with golden webs, indestructible to the outer force, though breakable through the inner lies. Read how the marauders sought each other and their tales beyond...


_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to the Harry Potter author, J.K.Rowling_

Chapter 1: Prologue

Four destined boys cornered the Earth, separated by the great oceans, endless seas, and countless miles of land. They were to be merged into a friendship, woven with golden webs, indestructible to the outer force, though breakable through the inner lies.

A glance would differ from each boy, finding no likeness between them, but it was the one common aspect between them that attracted them together.

* * *

Sirius Black, an outcast from the many Black generations lived a lonesome life. From the second he was revived onto the Earth, he, and everyone around him knew he would be different. He held a kind of aura which emitted a revolutionary sense that caused his family to grow distaste upon him.

As a child, he was treating with the utmost cruelty. A mere foot set out of line would cost him a ruthless beating.

However, as the years elapsed by, these brutal punishments no longer took any effect on him, he regarded them as a reminder, to never become like his family, never become a Black.

Nonetheless, the pain from his wounds and bruises did hurt strikingly; exposing the most agony ever felt, yet this did not faze young Sirius Black.

He consumed the pain into his secluded world, and grew up as a person possessing a cynical personality. A person who persisted in different beliefs. A person who never showed weakness. A person all alone.

* * *

Ten thousand miles away lived another boy, in so many ways similar yet in so many ways contrary to him.

His name was James Potter. One look at him, an image of a snobby rich kid would conjure up in one's mind; a spoilt child, who always got what he wanted and more.

However, as the saying goes 'never judge a book by its cover', one should not judge this boy by his lifestyle. A rich life, he did lead, but against a much poorer one also.

As an only child, one would have thought he received the most undivided attention, though to the contrary, he received none. To his parents, he was just something that blended into the background; there was no connection between them, no invisible bond. They were complete strangers.

A new kind of pain developed in this boy, it was negligence. Just because he was never compelled to complain, did not mean that pain did not exist so greatly that it ripped his insides up, slowly by slowly, disintegrating into nothingness, which was what he had become.

His wounds lay just as deep, but never confiding in anyone, gave James Potter a secretive, solitary attitude.

* * *

Now, physical and emotional pain had each assailed upon these two boys, but another new found torture subsisted in the dark areas of the deserted moorland.

An innocent boy turned into a savaging monster through one night. The very night that Remus Lupin transformed into his hideous counter-form was the night which his soul took flight.

His counterpart created a distance so great from everyone, but especially his family, not that they were ever so close anyway, though the gap did widen as wide could get.

Helpless was the main word to describe him, for no one had guided him, comforted him, or even gave him the slightest assurance that he would be okay, that he would lead a normal life, except with a few minor glitches.

This boy was not dumb though, in fact he was far more intelligent than anyone his age, or even elder because of the gene inside him, that perhaps was hidden all the time, waiting upon command, so that it could guide his master through the torture.

To combat the isolation he received, he resorted to books, to fantasies where little children had loving families, and where tragic beginnings had happy endings. How he longed to step inside the books and live the life of the fortunate children, but he did not waste his time believing in doing so.

He knew there was no escape. He would remain the monster he was forever, not even when he died, would it leave him, it was a part of him now, and to him, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

Lastly, another boy going by the name Peter Pettigrew was yet another unfortunate child, no more yet no less of the others.

As a baby, he was abandoned. That feeling of being unloved and unwanted stayed within him once it had dawned upon him. The eagerness of wanting to know why, was always present, yet it was never asked, for he feared the answer.

He grew up with distant relatives, who had not taken him in by choice, but by law. He was not treated badly, just secondly, never the first to receive anything good. To them, he was just a responsibility, and he knew this, and was the thing which he despised most.

His fear and anger developed into his character, causing him to feel the need for someone to protect him. He grew up seeking for this person.

* * *

These four boys were all very different in appearance and personality, but the one thing in common between them, binded them together. It was the experience of never having experienced love.

It was their never belonging which made them belong together. Their strong dependence upon each other was how their friendship began to blossom, and gradually, bloom.


End file.
